Date?
by Mr Je
Summary: berkencan dengan Yoongi memang tantangan besar. Mengapa tidak? (My first MinYoon/RnR please)


Date?

MINYOON specially presented

by MR JE

.

.

.

ENJOY

.

.

.

.

Jeon Jungkook melemparkan tatapan kesalnya ke arah Jimin yang tidak berhenti tersenyum seperti orang idiot ke arah kasir yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Dan mereka sudah berada di tempat ini selama dua jam tanpa memesan apapun. Harusnya Jungkook tahu, mengiyakan permintaan Jimin untuk menemaninya makan di salah satu restoran Korea di Paris sama dengan membuang waktunya yang seharusnya bisa dia pakai untuk menulis esai dari dosennya yang membosankan. Namun ia juga muak melihat Jimin tidak berhenti memasang wajah memprihatinkan di depannya ketika membujuknya untuk menemani pemuda pendek itu.

Dan Jungkook pun berakhir di kafe ini tanpa melakukan apapun.

"Nah katakan padaku," Jungkook membuka suara dan memijit pelipisnya. "Alasan kau kesini hanya untuk melihat pegawai kasir yang memakai kemeja soft-blue yang berdiri disana?" Jungkook mengangkat jari telunjuknya ke arah pegawai kasir yang memiliki kulit seputih bayi, rambut pirang dan senyum yang manis.

Jimin mengangguk semangat. "Namanya semanis senyumnya."

Mulai lagi. Jungkook mendengus. "Lebih baik kau dekati saja jangan hanya melihatnya dari jauh, itu menyedihkan tahu!"

Jimin terus tersenyum sehingga Jungkook mulai takut temannya ini jadi gila karena terlalu lama tersenyum sendiri. "Min Yoon Gi, dia suka fotografi. Dia juga suka cuaca yang fleksibel."

"Apa?" Jungkook mengangkat alisnya.

"Tapi dia galak." Jimin memberengut mengingat pertama kali ia mencoba mendekati Yoongi.

ama

Saat itu, ia memang sengaja memberi kejutan pada pemuda manis itu di hari ulang tahunnya dengan memperkenalkan diri. Namun siapa sangka datang tiba-tiba ketika Yoongi baru pulang dari tempat kerja di malam hari bukanlah ide bagus bagi Yoongi yang ternyata memiliki trauma yang tidak mungkin dijelaskan disini. Mungkin lain kali. Yang pasti, Yoongi memukul Jimin tanpa ragu dan mengutuknya agar cepat bertemu Hades saat itu.

Alih-alih bertemu Hades, jika dewi kematiannya semanis Yoongi, Jimin mungkin akan mempertimbangkan kematiannya baik-baik.

Jungkook menghela nafasnya. "Berarti kau harus banyak berjuang. Yah, kau tahu, uke galak macam Yoongi sulit didekati." Jungkook mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan lalu berbisik, "Justru itu tantangannya."

Namun kelihatannya Jimin tidak mendengarkan Jungkook, karena pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya tersebut terdiam cukup lama.

Jungkook berdeham, mengembalikan pikiran Jimin ke masa kini. "Jadi apa rencanamu?"

"Mengajaknya pergi ke pameran foto di museum Louvre?" jawab Jimin kelewat cepat, namun tidak terdengar meyakinkan.

Mendekati Yoongi memang tidak mudah. Mengingat pertemuan pertama mereka yang terlihat konyol, Jimin hampir menyerah mendapatkan perhatian pemuda manis tersebut. Namun, Walau tidak bisa dibilang dekat, Jimin sudah bisa merasakan Yoongi tidak mempermasalahkan kebaradaannya sama sekali padahal mungkin Jimin bisa begitu menjengkelkan bila sudah berada di sekitarnya. Mereka sering bertemu dan mengobrol. Atau lebih tepatnya, Jiminlah yang paling banyak berbicara sementara Yoongi hanya menjawab jika ditanya saja. Tapi tidak apa-apa, yang penting Yoongi tidak menolak keberadaannya. Setidaknya untuk sementara ini.

"Jadi," seseorang memotong jalan pikiran Jimin, ia menoleh menatap Yoongi yang sudah berdiri di depannya dengan wajah datar seperti biasa, "Kau bisa mulai memesan sesuatu daripada melamun seperti orang idiot."

Jimin tersenyum lebar. Ia menatap Yoongi tanpa melepaskan senyum lebarnya, terkesan idiot bagi Yoongi, dan berkata, "Nah bagaimana kalau aku pesan caramel macchiato dengan kau sebagai gula yang menemaniku mengobrol siang ini?"

Mata Yoongi menyipit dan dahinya berkerut. "Kau mencoba menculikku dari tempat kerjaku?"tanyanya tajam.

"Mungkin aku harus pergi dari sini." gumam Jungkook pelan.

Jimin tidak berhenti tersenyum, padahal pipinya mulai terasa pegal. "Aku mencoba mengajakmu berkencan." jawabnya santai, mengabaikan gumaman Jungkook barusan.

Yoongi menahan dirinya untuk tidak menampar wajah Jimin dengan nampan yang dia pegang. Ia menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya pelan. "Jadi Anda mau pesan apa?" tanya Yoongi dengan enggan, kesan formal yang ia berikan diharapkan membuat Jimin bisa berhenti bicara sembarangan.

Namun Jimin tidak menyadarinya atau sengaja mengabaikannya sama sekali. Karena dia malah menjawab, "Seperti yang kukatakan, caramel macchiatto dan kau sebagai teman mengobrol?"

Yoongi mendesah keras. "Terserah. Tunggu disini." katanya. Ia berjalan menjauhi meja Jungkook dan Jimin tanpa perlu repot-repot mendengar kata-kata manis Jimin yang membuatnya ingin muntah.

.

.

.

"Ada kabar gembira?"

Yoongi mendongak menatap manajernya sambil tersenyum kecil. "Kurasa tidak juga."

"Nah, apa pemuda disana," si manajer menunjuk ke arah meja Jimin dan Jungkook dan ganti melirik Yoongi tanpa menghilangkan senyumnya, "melakukan yang tidak-tidak?"

"Kurasa belum," gumam Yoongi.

Si manajer mengangkat alisnya. "Kalau dia berani macam-macam denganmu, biarkan aku mengusirnya."

Pemandangan Jimin ditendang keluar dari kafe ini adalah hal yang menggoda, namun Yoongi menggeleng dan berkata, "Biarkan saja. Aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri."

Jared de Vierell mendesah keras, menjadi manajer memang pekerjaan yang mudah baginya, tapi membuat Yoongi tersipu malu ternyata lebih susah dari merekrut kandidat untuk jadi karyawan kafe ini. Mungkin ini memang salah satu kafe yang menghasilkan masakan Korea itu tidak sepenuhnya menghidangkan masakan Korea, Jared kadang menambahkan sedikit masakan perancis dan minuman ala 'Western' sehingga kafe ini tidak bisa dibilang kafe khusus masakan Korea. Mungkin juga disebut kafe khusus 'Korea' karena karyawannya rata-rata adalah mahasiswa Korea Selatan yang butuh uang entah untuk membayar flat ataupun untuk makan sehari-hari, karena rata-rata mahasiswa Korea tidak punya cukup uang untuk tinggal hidup di Paris alih-alih untuk kuliah.

"Kau bisa kembali bekerja dengan tenang, Bos," Yoongi menyela lamunan Jared lalu tersenyum datar. "Aku harus mengantar pesanan."

Jared menarik nafasnya. "Dari yang kulihat," Yoongi tidak bergerak untuk beberapa saat mendengar bosnya berbicara. "Tuan-maksudku laki-laki itu menyukaimu."

Yoongi menatap bosnya datar. "Kau sudah mengatakan itu untuk yang ke 1235 kalinya, bos." Yoongi berujar tenang.

Jared mengendikan bahunya. "Dan untuk yang ke 1235 kalinya aku nenyarankanmu untuk lebih lunak padanya."

Yoongi menyipitkan matanya dengan curiga. Mengapa bosnya ini sangat ingin Yoongi menerima Jimin? Apa Jared dan Jimin bersekongkol?

Sebelum Yoongi sempat melanjutkan pikirannya yang mulai melantur, Jared berkata, "Aku harus kembali bekerja. Semoga beruntung." Setelah itu, dia pergi menghilang dari balik pintu ruang kerjanya.

.

.

.

Min Yoon Gi memang tidak terlalu memahami dunia fotografi tapi melihat foto-foto yang dipamerkan di tempat ini membuatnya cukup terkesan. Foto-foto yang di pajang di setiap sisi dinding museum Louvre ini terlihat sederhana memang tapi memiliki arti yang dalam. Yoongi tersenyum tanpa sadar.

"Dari yang kulihat," seseorang membuka suara, membuat Yoongi menoleh tanpa melepaskan senyumnya. Jimin sudah berada di sampingnya sambil memandangi foto danau di depannya. "Kau menyukainya."

Yoongi mengangkat bahunya sambil lalu. "Marilyn Diaz tidak seburuk yang kukira." gumamnya.

Satu jam yang lalu, Jimin masih di kafe sambil menyesap caramel macchiato-nya ketika Yoongi duduk di sampingnya. Mengabaikan Jungkook yang sedang menerima telepon dari kekasihnya, Jimin mengatakan ia akan membawa Yoongi ke pameran foto di museum Louvre. Awalnya Yoongi tidak percaya, namun ketika Jimin mengacungkan tiket premium pameran foto Marylin Diaz, Yoongi langsung mengiyakan ajakan Jimin.

"Tapi ini hanya karena aku sangat ingin melihat hasil foto Marilyn yang terkenal itu." jelasnya tajam sambil menatap Jimin yang tersenyum lebar dengan mata menyipit.

"Apa kau suka?" tanya Jimin sambil menatap Yoongi.

"Menurutmu?"

"Iya?"

"Aku tidak perlu menjawabnya lagi kan?" tanya Yoongi sambil tersenyum.

Jimin menatap meja panjang yang berdiri di tenga-tengah ruangan yang menghidangkan minuman dan kue-kue di atasnya. Sementara mata Yoongi masih terpaku pada foto wanita Jepang berlatar belakang air terjun di depannya.

"Kau mau minum apa?" tanya Jimin lirih agar tidak mengganggu pameran.

Yoongi tidak menjawab.

"Yoongi?"

Mata Yoongi masih tidak dialihkan dari foto.

Jimin tersenyum kecil. Baiklah, kalau begitu...

"Honey," panggilnya pelan.

Tidak ada reaksi.

"Sweetheart."

Masih tidak ada reaksi.

"Baby?"

Lagi-lagi tidak ada reaksi.

"Chouchou."

"Apa?" Kali ini Yoongi menoleh sambil tersenyum geli. Dia memang mendengarkan Jimin. "Kau memanggilku kubis?"

"Itu panggilan sayang di Perancis." balas Jimin cuek. "Jadi kau mau minum atau makan sesuatu?"

"Mungkin muffin?"

"Baiklah." Jimin menyentuh bahu Yoongi sekilas. "Mau kuambilkan minum?"

Yoongi tersenyum kecil dan menggeleng pelan. "Aku bisa minum nanti."

.

.

.

"Dan aku bisa melihat kau tertarik padanya." gumam Meredith sambil melirik Yoongi yang sedang asik mengobrol dengan beberapa pria di sebelah timur museum.

Jimin mengambil dua muffin rasa keju dari atas nampan di meja. "Mungkin." jawabnya terdengar yakin.

Alis Meredith terangkat. Rambutnya yang biru menyala dikibaskan ke belakang bahu dengan anggun. "Mungkin aku?"

Jimin tidak merespon, ia meninggalkan Meredith dan berjalan ke tempat Yoongi berdiri. "Semoga menikmati acaranya." ucap Jimin dari balik bahunya.

Salah seorang teman mengobrol Yoongi melebarkan senyumannya ketika melihat kedatangan Jimin. Jimin membalas senyumnya begitu dirinya sudah berada di sebelah Yoongi. Jimin sempat menangkap bisikan 'Dia tampan sekali' dan 'Matanya menawan'.

"Apa semuanya bersenang-senang?" tanya Jimin sopan.

Yoongi menoleh dan wajahnya berseri-seri. Ia tersenyum ketika berkata, "Mereka salah satu kritikus fotografi yang terkenal dan enak diajak mengobrol."

Jimin tidak merespon. Ia hanya menaruh tangannya di bawah punggung Yoongi sambil menunduk untuk membisikkan, "Kau tidak macam-macam kan?"

Yoongi mencubit lengan Jimin detik itu juga sambil menatapnya tajam lalu berbisik, "Jangan sembarangan!". Lalu ia kembali menatap teman-teman mengobrolnya. "Ini Park Jimin dia-"

"Aku suaminya. Senang berkenalan." sela Jimin cuek sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Wajah Yoongi memerah.

Salah satu dari mereka mengerjap menatap Jimin dan Yoongi bergantian. "Oh? Jadi.."

Yoongi langsung menyela dengan tidak sabar. "Ah, jangan pikirkan dia. Dia hanya teman."

"Kau tidak mau mengakui suamimu sendiri?" Jimin menatap Yoongi datar dengan alis terangkat.

Yoongi menatap Jimin dengan tajam lalu berbisik, "Jangan bicara sembarangan."

"Nah, kurasa aku dan istriku-aduh," Jimin memelototi tangan Yoongi yang memukul lengan kirinya lalu mencengkram tangan Yoongi. "Kami harus pergi dulu. Terimakasih."

Yoongi menahan Jimin sejenak lalu menatap teman barunya sambil tersenyum, "Terimakasih untuk waktumu yang berharga."

Si rambut keriting dengan kacamata kudanya membalas senyum Yoongi lalu mengerling. "Kuharap kita bisa makan bersama kapan-kapan."

Dalam mimpimu. Gerutu Jimin dalam hati.

.

.

.

Mereka berada di dalam mobil selama satu jam tanpa berhenti bicara. Jimin mulai merasa mengajak Yoongi ke pameran foto adalah ide yang bagus karena sejak mereka memasuki kawasan museum pun Yoongi nyaris melompat-lompat saking senangnya. Dan ketika mereka masuk ke mobil Jimin dan pulang, Yoongi tidak berhenti mengoceh panjang lebar tentang fotografi.

Jimin bukan penggemar fotografi seperti Yoongi. Ia bahkan tidak memahami seluk-beluk berfoto yang benar. Namun demi membuktikan pada Yoongi bahwa dia adalah laki-laki yang pantas untuknya Jimin tidak keberatan.

Dan kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, perjuangan Jimin tidak semudah memetik daun di pohon tomat. Ia praktis menghubungi seorang teman, membujuk dan memintanya mendapatkan tiket pameran foto yang mahal itu. Itu tidak mudah. Jimin nyaris disepak keluar ketika ia nekat memasuki kantor temannya tanpa membuat janji.

"Dan kau menyukainya." sela Jimin begitu Yoongi nyaris mengulang kalimat pertama mereka ketika masuk mobil. "Kau sudah mengatakannya lebih dari lima kali selama tiga puluh menit."

Yoongi mengerjap matanya. "Sebanyak itukah?" Lalu wajahnya kembali datar. "Ya kurasa aku hanya terlalu senang menghadiri pameran foto yang selalu diberi harga dua kali lipat gajiku sebulan itu."

"Jika kau menjadi pacarku, kau bisa mendapatkan semuanya." tawar Jimin sambil tersenyum menggoda.

Saat itu Yoongi tertawa. Tawanya lepas, tanpa beban sedikitpun. Matanya yang sipit hanya membentuk segaris ketika pemuda itu tertawa. Dan entah bagaimana suara tawa saja bisa membuat hati seseorang berdebar tak karuan. Bagaimana bisa caranya tertawa bisa membuat matanya terpaku dan tak bisa bergerak. Apakah Jimin boleh meminta agar tawa itu hanya ditujukan untuknya?

"Jimin, lampu hijaunya menyala." suara lirih Yoongi menghentikan lamunan Jimin.

Jimin tersentak dan bergegas melajukan mobilnya, diiringi klakson tak sabaran dari mobil-mobil di belakangnya.

"Apa-" Yoongi menatap Jimin sekilas sebelum kembali menatap jendela. "Apa aku boleh bertanya padamu tentang sesuatu?"

Jimin melirik Yoongi dan kembali fokus pada jalanan di depannya. "Tentu saja."

Yoongi menatap Jimin sejenak sebelum menarik nafasnya seolah ingin mencari kekuatan. "Mengapa kau melakukan ini semua?"

Jimin mengangkat alisnya lalu tersenyum lebar. "Karena.." pemuda itu berdeham pelan, "Aku menyukaimu?"

Mata Yoongi melebar. Ia menelan ludahnya kasar dan merutuki mengapa tiga kata sederhana saja bisa membuat orang senang. "Kenapa-"

"Kenapa tidak?" sela Jimin sambil tertawa pelan. "Nah kita sudah sampai." Jimin melepaskan sabuk pengamannya dan bersiap membuka pintu.

Namun ketika tidak merasakan pergerakan dari orang di sampingnya, Jimin menoleh. Ia mengerjap begitu matanya bertemu dengan mata cokelat milik Yoongi.

Yoongi tertegun. Ia menatap mata Jimin tanpa bisa berkedip. Mata itu sama sepertinya, warnanya cokelat gelap, tapi ada kesan tersendiri ketika ia menatapnya. Mata itu menarik siapapun yang melihatnya. Matanya menawan dan mempesona.

Ugh.. tiba-tiba Yoongi merasakan oksigen di sekitarnya habis. Ya. Dia harus menghirup oksigen sekarang. Ia bahkan lupa bagaimana caranya bernafas.

"Yoongi-hyung," Jimin menaikan sebelah alisnya dan tersenyum. "Kau tidak ingin pulang ke flat mu?"

Yoongi tersentak. Ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jimin dan berusaha membuka pintu dengan cepat.

Jimin tertawa kecil melihat Yoongi kesusahan membuka pintunya dan tangannya bergerak untuk membantu pemuda itu untuk membukanya.

Sepertinya Jimin tidak menyadari seberapa dekat wajah mereka ketika Jimin mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah pintu Yoongi dan membukanya, karena pria itu tidak menatap Yoongi sama sekali. Itu berarti Jimin pun tidak menyadari rona merah yang menjalari wajah Yoongi hingga telinganya. Nah baguslah, jadi Yoongi tidak usah mendengar Jimin berseru senang karena berhasil membuatnya tersipu seperti seorang gadis perawan yang sedang kasmaran. Sepertinya Yoongi bisa bernafas lega.

Yoongi mendesah lega begitu pintunya berhasil di buka. Ia berdiri dan berjalan keluar, langsung diterjang hawa dingin hingga menggigil. Ia menggerutu pelan mengapa cuaca dingin di kota Paris tidak pernah bisa cocok dengan kulit putihnya.

Jimin menyampirkan jaketnya di bahu Yoongi dan merangkul bahu ringkih itu lembut. "Ayo kuantar." kata Jimin sambil menyeret Yoongi masuk ke gedung flat-nya.

Ketika mereka menaiki tangga menuju kamar flat Yoongi, Jimin membiarkan Yoongi berjalan mendahuluinya dan berbelok ke koridor sebelah kanan lalu berhenti di depan kamar bertuliskan nomor '215'. Jimin mengikuti Yoongi dengan patuh dan berhenti setelah berada tiga meter di sebelah Yoongi.

Saat itu Jimin menatapnya dengan senyum kecil tersungging di bibirnya. "Yoongi."

"Ya?"

Jimin maju selangkah dengan perlahan dan menatap mata Yoongi lurus-lurus. "Aku akan mengatakan hal yang tidak pernah di dengar oleh wanita manapun."

Alis Yoongi terangkat tinggi. Ia menatap Jimin sambil menunggu. Yah, jangan lupakan dadanya yang mengentak-entak ingin keluar. Ia berdeham untuk menutupi kecanggungannya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Jimin maju lagi selangkah sehingga jarak mereka berdua hanya lima sentimeter. Yoongi mendongak menatap iris kelam milik Jimin dengan wajah memanas. Dan semakin memanas ketika tangan Jimin menggenggam sebelah tangannya dengan lembut.

"Dan," Jimin menyentuh pipi halus Yoongi dengan tangannya yang bebas. "Aku berharap suatu hari nanti aku bisa datang ke kafe mu tanpa malu memelukmu." Jimin berbisik lembut.

Sial. Kenapa Jimin sepertinya mudah sekali membuat Yoongi menjadi lunak? Mengapa dari sekian laki-laki yang mencoba mendekatinya, hanya Jimin yang bertahan hingga sedekat ini? Mengapa Yoongi tidak menendang selangkangannya saja karena berani membuat jarak sedekat ini di antara keduanya? Mengapa juga Yoongi merasakan jantungnya tidak bisa diam begitu Jimin berada di dekatnya?

Mengapa..

Jimin...

Begitu..

Membuatnya..

Bertekuk lutut?

Mendengar Jimin menghela nafasnya, Yoongi mendongak kembali karena tadi sempat menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona. Tch, ternyata Jimin terlihat lebih tampan jika di lihat dari jarak sedekat ini.

Jimin menatap Yoongi lalu tersenyum. Saat itu, Yoongi kembali lupa caranya bernafas. "Masuklah," katanya lembut. "Diluar sini dingin." Lalu ia mencium kening Yoongi dengan lembut dan mengacak helaian poninya yang halus.

Setelah itu Jimin berbalik, hendak meninggalkan gedung flat Yoongi, sebelum tangan Yoongi menahan tangan kiri pemuda yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya tersebut. Jimin menoleh, menatap Yoongi dengan alis terangkat, bertanya.

"Bagaimana jika jawabannya adalah," Yoongi menelan ludahnya kasar. "Iya?"

Jimin melongo di tempat.

Itu membuat Yoongi mendengus kesal dan berteriak, "Tidak ada siaran ulang." Dan masuk ke flat-nya dengan membanting pintu.

Setelah menyadari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Jimin tersenyum lebar. Hatinya seolah melambung tinggi. Dan dadanya merasakan hangat yang aneh tapi menyenangkan.

Lalu ia berteriak, "Aku akan meneleponmu, Chouchou-hyung~"

.

.

.

Ini sudah larut dan Yoongi masih belum tidur.

Tidak. Ia tidak menunggu telepon dari Jimin.

Acara musik yang ditontonnya belum habis. Jadi ia berusaha menonton televisinya tanpa terjatuh dan tertidur padahal ia sudah menguap beberapa kali.

Dan Yoongi meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia tidak sedang menunggu Jimin meneleponnya.

Lalu nada dering ponselnya terdengar dari seberang ruangan. Yoongi meliriknya sejenak lalu memaksakan tubuhnya bangkit dan berjalan menuju ponselnya. Setelah ia menggenggam ponselnya, Yoongi menatap layarnya sejenak sebelum tersenyum lebar. Ia menggeser tombol hijau lalu menempelkan ponselnya di telinga.

Yoongi berjalan meraih remote televisinya ketika suara Jimin terdengar dari seberang sambungan telepon. "Belum tidur?" Yoongi mematikan televisinya dan berjalan dengan malas ke kamarnya. "Ini sudah larut malam."

Yoongi menguap tanpa suara sambil mengucek matanya yang berair. "Aku tadi menonton acara musik kesukaanku jadi aku belum tidur."

Ia mendengar Jimin tertawa dan menyunggingkan senyum lebar. "Menunggu telepon dariku?"

"Tidak." jawab Yoongi kelewat cepat.

"Terserah." jawab Jimin terdengar lelah namun masih tetap santai seperti biasa.

Tanpa sadar Yoongi tersenyum kecil. Ia beringsut menaiki kasurnya yang emput dan tenggelam di balik selimut. Bantalnya yang empuk nyaris membuat Yoongi menyuarakan lenguhan leganya. "Kau tidak tidur?" tanyanya begitu matanya praktis memejam karena kelelahan.

"Aku ingin mendengar suara chouchou-ku sebelum beralih ke dunia mimpi."

Yoongi mencengkram ujung selimut beludru merah marunnya dengan senyum yang lebar. "Kau selalu menggombali setiap wanita yang kau dekati?"

"Kalau kau termasuk wanita," Jimin berdeham pelan. "Kurasa kau yang pertama."

"Kalau aku pria?" tanya Yoongi penasaran.

Jimin terdiam cukup lama lalu berkata, "Kau tetap yang pertama untukku dan yang terakhir." katanya yakin, seolah-olah hal itu sudah jelas.

Yoongi tersenyum walau Jimin tidak bisa melihat betapa manisnya senyuman Yoongi. "Baiklah. Aku sudah harus berangkat pagi-pagi besok untuk bekerja."

Merasa suasana mulai canggung, Jimin kembali berdeham lalu berbisik lembut. "Tidurlah mimpi yang indah. Dan," Yoongi menghentikan tangannya yang sudah terulur untuk mematikan lampu, lalu sebuah suara yang melantunkan tiga kata sederhana tadi terdengar begitu lembut dan tegas masuk ke dada Yoongi.

"Aku mencintamu."

Yoongi mematung. Itu hanya tiga kata. Itu sudah dikatakannya ratusan kali. Ada banyak orang selain Jimin yang pernah mengatakan hal yang sama.

Dan Yoongi merasakan hal yang berbeda ketika Jimin mengatakannya kali ini.

Merasa ia merasakan hal yang sama, Yoongi menjawab sepenuh hati,

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Yoongi berusaha agar suaranya terdengar selembut mungkin. "Tidurlah yang nyenyak."

Dan ketika sambungannya terputus, Yoongi menenggelamkan dirinya kebawah selimut tebalnya tanpa berhenti tersenyum.

.

.

.

The end?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi menatap Jared yang terlihat gelisah saat ini dengan jengkel. Pasalnya, pemuda itu sedang meracik tteokpoki yang ia dapatkan resepnya dari eomma dan ia tidak akan terganggu apabila Jared mondar-mandir di depannya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Yoongi tajam.

Jared berhenti, ia memandang Yoongi lalu mengalihkan pandangan. "Presdir mendengar anaknya menjalin hubungan dengan salah satu karyawan kita."

"Maksudmu Mr Park?" Yoongi mengangkat alisnya.

"Ya, dan dia bertanya-tanya," Jared melirik ke pintu masuk kafe yang berdenting tanda seseorang sudah masuk ke kafe mereka. Disitu terdapat Jimin yang melangkah masuk di dampingi beberapa orang berbaju hitam di belakangnya. Jared bergidik melihatnya.

"Apakah kau mau menikahi anak presdir," tanya Jared sambil menunjuk Jimin dengan dagunya. "Dia tidak sabar mendapatkan cucu darimu."

Untuk saat ini, Yoongi merasa Jimin harus sering menyumpal mulutnya sendiri dengan kaus kaki lama sepupu Yoongi.

.

.

.

THE END

.

.

.

A/N: Ini terinspirasi atau mungkin lebih tepatnya mengutip dari beberapa novel favorit Mr JE tebak saja nanti :'v dan asdfghjkl Suga itu adorable banget walau dingin. Attitude and your face ist'n you dear Suga.. Dan lagi suka karakter si *sensor* yang aku bayangin jadi JIMIN..

but please review.. your reviews appreciated here


End file.
